


Bloom

by vronvron



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, Light-Hearted, Magic, Multi, Romance, Wanna One as side characters, Will add more as I go, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vronvron/pseuds/vronvron
Summary: The palace had been attacked, and by the order of the queen, Yunhee had managed to escape. To run and head west in the forest was what the queen had ordered her to do. So she did.Who she met there was more than just surprising.





	1. Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Thanks for clicking onto this~ First time writing on ao3, not first time writing though. Hope you enjoy and please leave your comments below~ ^^

As much as she would have liked to say that it had been like any other day at the palace, Yunhee couldn't say that. Tension was at an all time high that day in the palace, and no one would say it out loud, but it was the king's fault that it had come to this.

The queen had warned her partner that such a day was to come, but her warnings fell upon deaf ears as the king was a stubborn man.

Having acknowledged and predicted what was to come, the queen had pulled Yunhee aside early in the day, "Go west, my dear Yunhee. When you arrive at the forest, I need you to go straight ahead and do not under any circumstances look back. There will be someone waiting for you... They will be able to guide you and keep you safe."

Several hours later, after the first signs of the attack, Yunhee had grabbed her dark green cloak and escaped, just as she had been told to do so. Using the secret servant passage ways to avoid any of the fights, Yunhee made it out of the west side of the palace. After taking only a few steps forward, she was standing upon the grass of the forest.

With a deep breath, she took off, running for the first little while to create distance, only the clothes on her back to keep her safe now. The sun was setting and the forest was known to become even more dangerous when the moon was at it's highest point. She had to move quickly - and she never looked back upon the palace which she had called home.

It was almost completely dark if not for the light from the stars and moon which shone through the gaps on the leaves and branches above her head. Knowing that it was not the best idea to keep running the whole time, Yunhee had slowed to a walking pace for the last couple of miles. The forest was vast, but it wasn't too dense thankfully.

She had been hearing little sounds of the smaller animals of the night here and there, but she had not heard anything large following her.

So when she suddenly felt a gloved hand come around to cover her mouth and her back made contact with a sturdy male body, Yunhee had nearly screamed - nearly.

"No need to scream, my dear," a rather soothing voice said. "You're Yunhee, correct?"

The servant girl could only nod in response as she tried to calm her heart.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the palace... But what is done is done, and you'll be coming along with me as planned."

By the time the man had spoken, Yunhee had calmed down enough and so she slowly turned around to try and see the face of the mysterious man, but that was a failure. He was also wearing a hooded cloak and only the bottom half of his face was just barely visible in the poor lighting. His voice sounded so very familiar to her.

"Follow me, we must reach the cottage before dawn," he said as he let go of Yunhee and walked around her to continue heading west.

Yunhee followed along obediently - something inside of her told her that it was best to just follow him.

It was another hour later when the two of them finally reached the cottage which the man had mentioned. Having travelled for most of the night, Yunhee was close to exhausted, and any shelter seemed very welcoming to her in that moment. Once she entered the cottage, there was actually someone who greeted them.

"Came back sooner than expected," a much deeper voice commented, amusement obvious in his tone. The owner of the voice soon revealed himself, coming out from one of the rooms.

And at the same time, she and the mystery man who had lead her to the cottage took off their cloaks to hang up on hooks.

With the better lighting inside of the cabin, she finally got to see the faces of the men who had helped her and whom she guessed were going to continue helping her. A gasp escaped Yunhee's lips as she finally saw their faces. It took only a moment longer to recognise them, "Prince... Baekhyun... Prince Chanyeol..?" She swore that she saw amusement spread across their faces.

Baekhyun had caught the girl as she had fainted then, sighing softly as he saw her face. "She's been through a lot today."

Chanyeol hummed in agreement and helped his brother to get the girl into bed for the night.

There was sunlight already filtering through the curtains into the bedroom when Yunhee woke up. She didn't remember getting into bed, so she guessed that-

Right. The princes. Princes Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Part of the royal family which Yunhee had worked for for most of her life. That was of course before the previous day. The queen's words echoed in her mind then, that there was going to be someone who would help her. That meant that the queen had been in contact with them.

But why would the queen still stay in contact with two _banished_ princes?

Deciding that it was a bit too much to think about right when she woke up, Yunhee sat up in bed with a soft groan and stretched before eventually getting up and leaving the bedroom. When she looked around outside of the bedroom, she found Baekhyun in what she guessed was the living room, and from the other sounds she could hear, Chanyeol was in the kitchen.

The shorter of the two princes stood up and greeted Yunhee, getting up and ushering her to the living room for now. "Good morning, Yunhee. Hope you slept comfortably."

"Uh yes, I did, thank you, um.."

Seeing the girl struggling to figure out how to address him, Baekhyun chuckled softly and shook his head, "Just call me Baekhyun, and Chanyeol as Chanyeol. It's been a long time since we lost our titles, and at this point, we would rather not hear them."

Without even letting the girl have a chance to object, Chanyeol walked out of the kitchen with a grin on his face, "Like he said, Yunhee."

It was obvious from the girl's silence, but also the way that she kept looking back and forth between the two men that she had a lot on her mind. "We know you have plenty of things you want to ask us, but have something to eat first, dear," Baekhyun urged, leading Yunhee to take a seat in front of the plate of food which Chanyeol had just brought out.

And like clockwork, Yunhee's stomach rumbled right as she saw the food.

Seeing the two men sitting right there in front of her on the opposite couch was something so very surreal. Chanyeol was still taller than Baekhyun, but they both had gained more muscle in the time that they had been gone for. It was nice, not too bulky, but toned and obviously fit. Princes would normally be a lot less muscular and be kept a certain body shape so they would never have achieved such a thing if they had still been in the palace. Baekhyun's hair was a raven black, and Chanyeol's a dark but fiery red.

Knowing that she had so very many things on her mind, the two men let her begin asking them questions. And first off, was how they had been in contact with the queen.

With a deep breath, Baekhyun began speaking. "You see, we're both children of the queen, but not the king. Our father was someone else, and that was one of the reasons as to why we were banished. The king wanted only a peaceful family image to be known to the public and so it was kept a secret within the palace. He treated us fairly in public, but he ignored and despised us within the walls of the palace," he explained.

Chanyeol nodded and sighed softly, "Yes, only our mother loved us. And since she had been unable to conceive a child with the king, the king just bared with it since he did need heirs to the throne. Our mother is a very strong-willed woman so the king wasn't able to ever do anything to her. After we had been banished, she knew that we would never return so she at least kept in contact with us, without the knowledge of the king and eventually sent us all of our belongings over the years." The two brothers exchanged smiles, though there was a hint of sadness in their eyes. "As for the attack, mother knew it would happen. A rival kingdom had been sending warning letters for a while, but the king, being a stubborn man, he just brushed them off," he explained.

It made sense since Yunhee knew that the king and queen never really saw one another throughout the day unless they absolutely had to. "Then why did her majesty send me to you? I'm... just another servant girl," she questioned.

Baekhyun, the older of the two brothers, chuckled and shook his head in amusement, "You know that you weren't just any servant girl, dear. Mother wrote to us many times how she doted on you and how she treated you almost like the daughter she never had." He exchanged glances with his brother once more and smiled, "And besides, it's not like we haven't met before this."

That was true, they had met before this- "But, that was over a decade ago, and... and you two look like you have barely even aged a day," she commented, looking back and forth between the two of them.

It was Chanyeol this time who let out a chuckle. "That goes back to another reason why we were banished. You're right. We really haven't aged since then, because we're not human. We never have been completely human actually," he explained.

"Right before we had been banished, a group of people met with us, telling us that we had to join them to complete their group. Of course, we were sceptical but the two of us had known that the palace was not going to be our home forever. The king and the other elders created some nonsensical reason for our banishment and it worked in our favour to go with the group of people. When we went with them, we settled in and then they... turned us. Or rather, woke up what was already inside of us," Baekhyun explained.

The taller of the two men leaned forward a bit and had a much more serious expression on his face, "There is quite literally a whole realm of things which are kept hidden from humans," he said. "And that includes what us and our friends are, werewolves."

"Our pack is different though, we're all gifted," Baekhyun added.

There were a few beats of silence as the girl let things sink in before she was smiling to herself bit, "I'm glad... Around the time before you two were banished, I was a lot younger and was helping the maids most of the time. And I thought my mind was playing tricks on me when I thought I had seen a wolf within the palace walls. It disappeared so quickly that I had believed it was just my imagination... But it makes sense now, especially when the wolf had such a humane gaze."

The two men smiled to the girl, relieved that her reaction was quite positive. "We will keep everything else for another day. We've told you enough for now for your pretty little head to process," Baekhyun nodded. "Chanyeol will show you around this place properly. We'll be staying here for a little while," he said, gesturing for his brother to take the girl around on a little tour.

The taller of the two seemed a bit surprised by this and rolled his eyes at his brother, "Just because you're the older one..." he grumbled. He got up nonetheless and smiled to Yunhee, gesturing for her to follow.

She was shown where Baekhyun and Chanyeol's rooms were, as well as the bathrooms, the kitchen and laundry room.

"This isn't our permanent residence. It's just a place which we use when we are around this part of the forest. Once most of the chaos has cleared up, we'll be headed to the main residence where you'll meet the rest of the pack," Chanyeol explained as they came back down to the living room.

Yunhee nodded and hummed to herself. This was better living conditions than she had had in the palace so she couldn't and wouldn't complain. She jumped slightly when Baekhyun suddenly came into the cottage - he seemed to have disappeared at some point whilst Chanyeol had been taking her around the place. Noticing the bag which the shorter man was holding, she tilted her head slightly.

"I had a friend drop off some clothes for you to wear during your stay, my dear," he said and went over to place the bag inside Yunhee's room. He came back out with a smile and stood right in front of the girl. "You've grown up to be a fine young lady," he commented and gently caressed her head. "I can tell mother adored you," he chuckled.

It wasn't a lie, but it still made Yunhee blush a bit, whether it was from embarrassment from being caught, or having Baekhyun so close to her, she wasn't too sure. The queen had secretly doted on her many times, braiding her hair, teaching her things that technically a servant girl didn't need to know. She was well taken care of despite her position in the palace and it was all thanks to the queen.

Chanyeol shook his head in amusement as he turned to go to the bathroom where he began preparing a bath.

"Take the rest of today to relax and settle in, alright?" Baekhyun told the girl and gently pet her head. "Take a bath, change into new clothes and we can take a walk if you'd like," Baekhyun suggested.

She smiled to the other and once Chanyeol came back out of the bathroom, she turned to them both and bowed slightly. "Thank you so much," she said before hopping into the bedroom to grab new garments to wear and then going over to the bathroom.

They went out for a walk with Yunhee so she could familiarise herself with the area they were in. They weren't going to stay at that cottage for too long, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

They stopped by a river and sat down to relax for a little while and just enjoy the peace which surrounded them, thanks to how deep into the forest they were.

"After they banished us, they didn't have an heir to the throne, and mother told us that she had refused to try and conceive again since she was getting older. That's one of the reasons why the palace was attacked. They had become weak and viewed as inferior to the surroundings kingdoms. My mother didn't care about what happened to the king, or to any of the relatives. She had a much closer attachment to us," Baekhyun explained and then turned to Yunhee, "And for the past while, she grew very fond of you too, Yunhee," he smiled.

Yunhee watched the river flowing past some of the rocks and hummed, "I really respected her majesty. Not just because she took care of me... But because she was there for me when I had no one else," she smiled. She took a couple of deep breaths and let out a sigh, "And, I'm surprised, Baekhyun, Chanyeol."

The two werewolves exchanged looks and then turned to the girl with matching confused expressions. "About what, Yunhee?" asked Chanyeol.

"That you haven't noticed," she said. She stood up, turning around to face the two. "That I'm not human either," she said. She chuckled softly as the two of them looked rather shocked for a few moments. "The queen... she seemed to always have attracted creatures of the realm towards her," she commented. "Can you guess what I am?" she asked curiously. It was rather amusing to watch the two of them almost splutter at the revelation that she too was not human. "I only realised what I was just after you two had been banished, when the queen told me what I actually was."

"You're... really not human?" asked Baekhyun, who was uncharacteristically speechless.

Yunhee decided to give them another clue. She jumped on the spot, but hovered in mid-air for a moment before landing again. "Can you guess now?" she asked playfully, her body giving off a light momentarily. The stress that she had felt the previous day had been fading away as she spent more and more time with the two wolves and so it was a lot easier to use her _abilities_ now.

"No way..." Chanyeol muttered. "I thought there weren't anymore faeries in the human realm anymore," he added.

Yunhee shrugged and smiled, "Well, I guess my parents left me at the castle to keep me safe," she said. "That's also why her majesty was overly fond of me. She kept me safe and made sure I was able to... practice some things," she chuckled.

"What about.. your wings?" Baekhyun asked, finally speaking up after having been quiet for quite some time.

Yunhee blushed a bit and shrugged, "I have wings. I just keep them wrapped around my torso. Almost like a second skin," she explained.

There was only the sound of the water running down the river and the sounds of the nature which surrounded them for a little while.

"Your pack lives in the other realm right?" she asked. When she received two nods, she smiled, "That's great then. We can all be free over there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how frequently I will be able to post, nor do I know how long this fic will be, but please do leave your comments down below! <3


	2. The Other Realm

It took another two weeks before the chaos had cleared enough for the three of them to travel from the cottage. This time, Yunhee and the two wolves stayed within the forest, heading south to where a portal to the other realm was located. Before leaving, Baekhyun reactivated the glamour which hid their cottage in the forest, and only then, in the middle of the night, cloaks over their bodies did they set off for the portal.

They reached the portal by dawn and Yunhee was rather excited since this would be the first proper experience within the other realm. The entrance to the path which lead to the portal was covered up by a large concrete slab, which once opened revealed a stairwell which lead down to the path. Baekhyun and Chanyeol moved the slab aside, and once they all headed down far enough the stairs, Chanyeol dragged it over to cover the entrance once more. As the two wolves headed down the rest of the stairwell, Yunhee couldn't help but pause.

"What are you doing Yunhee?" Chanyeol asked, rather confused.

Shaking her head a bit, she moved a couple steps further up again. "The stone is much too obvious on the outside," Yunhee simply said. She waved a hand over her head in different directions, light green light radiating from her fingertips. After a few moments, and a hum in satisfaction, she came back down to join the two wolves. "Now it should be much better," she grinned and then skipped ahead of them down the tunnel. The brothers exchanged confused looks which didn't go unnoticed by the girl, "You'll understand once we pass through," she hummed.

They reached the glowing portal - which looked a lot more like a wall of water - and stepped through it easily. The brothers went through first and turned around just in time to watch Yunhee step through the portal. Her clothes stayed relatively the same as in the human realm, but there was one major difference. The magic in the realm which they had just stepped into allowed for various adjustments to be made to allow non-human beings to be in their true form.

What the brothers hadn't expected to see was the pair of large, translucent silver-white coloured butterfly wings which were now spread out freely from Yunhee's back. They knew for a fact that only very few faeries had wings of that colour. They both immediately got onto one knee and bowed their heads.

"Hey, that isn't fair you two!" Yunhee grumbled. "I didn't know that my lineage was that important until a few years ago... So please, just treat me as you have been for the last couple of weeks," she pouted.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol got up reluctantly and Baekhyun looked about ready to shout, but instead, he asked, "How did the next empress of the faeries just... "

Yunhee looked around and admired the way the forest seemed so much more alive. She took a few steps passed the two brothers before leaving the ground and flying forwards, caressing the leaves of the trees as she slowly weaved between them. "Come on, lead the way to your pack," she said as she turned back around to the two brothers who looked rather awed.

They eventually reacted and began moving, leading the way to where their pack house was. It wasn't really a house, more like a mansion considering there were quite a few of them.

"Wow~ Such a nice place," Yunhee commented as they finally arrived. She landed on the ground just behind the two wolves as they walked up to the stairs leading up to the front door.

The door opened without any of them having to knock, "Baekhyun, Chanyeol, welcome back," greeted a new voice. The two brothers in front her parted and then she heard the person who opened the door gasp and just stop.

Yunhee stopped looking around and then looked forward. Smiling shyly, she bowed her head a bit and introduced herself, "Nice to meet you, I'm Yunhee."

"Oh, mother of all Lunas," the man said before quite literally fainting. Chanyeol caught him with a chuckle.

"Be ready for those sorts of reactions for a while, Yunhee," Baekhyun chuckled.

They headed inside and went to the living room to wait for the others to come down. Yunhee was waddling about the room, looking at different things and also at the pictures of all the pack members. They were all very handsome looking men for sure.

The one who had fainted earlier had woken up thankfully and finally introduced himself as Joonmyun, or better known as Suho by most. He still couldn't quite believe that the heiress was in his home, his eyes following her movements, mainly admiring her wings.

Baekhyun had gone around to round up the other six members and it was obvious when they were coming, considering the ruckus they were causing as they neared the room. "Everyone, meet our lovely Yunhee," Baekhyun said as he entered the living room first, with the others following.

The said girl finally looked away from the pictures to look at the actual people and smiled, greeting them all sweetly. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw all of their jaws dropping open.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol just watched in amusement, "Now guys, Yunhee has lived as a normal person pretty much all of her life so she feels uncomfortable if we treat her differently. So, don't be all ' _your highness_ ' around her, okay? Her family doesn't even know she is here anyway," Baekhyun explained.

It still took quite a few moments for the other to process what was going on before eventually they all began introducing themselves to Yunhee. Each and every one of the wolves had a different air about them - literally. She could sense that sort of thing and as she was introduced to them all, she couldn't help but look around at them all again. She was glad because none of them seemed hostile, but they were all strong. "You're really all gifted wolves, aren't you?" she asked.

A few of them weren't too surprised by Yunhee's ability to recognise that, but most of them were surprised.

She walked over to the closest person, which happened to be Joonmyun. She held his hand and squeezed gently and her wings and eyes turned a dark blue, "Water," she said. She moved onto Kyungsoo, holding his hand and squeezing it. "Earth," she said as her wings and eyes turned a forest green. As she moved onto Sehun, her wings and eyes turned a light grey, "Wind." Then with Jongdae, "Lightning," she grinned, her wings and eyes turning a purple colour. Next was Minseok, her wings and eyes turned an icy blue and she shivered slightly as she squeezed his hand, "Frost." Yixing made her smile quite a bit as she held his hand, "Healing," she said, her wings and eyes turning a pale pink. With Jongin, her wings and eyes turned a dark grey, "Teleportation," she hummed. She then turned to Baekhyun, her wings and eyes turning a pale yellow, "Light. And last but not least," she said, turning to Chanyeol. Her wings and eyes turned a dark orange, "Fire."

She was back to her spot from before, her eyes back to the regular hazel and her wings back to translucent white.

"You really are the heiress," Jongin commented.

Yunhee couldn't exactly deny it since she knew that that was a fact.

For the time being, Yunhee wanted to stay with the pack since she was most familiar with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. She didn't want to leave their sides just yet because she trusted them the most. The first few days were spent exploring the surrounding area which was the pack's territory. That included learning that the pack, named EXO, was the near equivalent to the royals of werewolves in this realm. It made sense since they all had powers, their territory was huge and they had been around for a while.

Within this realm, many creatures were immortal, or aged at a rate that was made it seem as though they were immortal. That process also began for Yunhee as soon as she had passed through the portal. If she had stayed within the human realm, she would have aged a lot quicker than what she should have, being a faerie.

Of course, being so powerful meant that there were those who were against you - that was no exception for EXO.

Yunhee experienced it firsthand after staying with the pack for a couple of weeks. She had been in the pack house when she immediately sensed something was wrong. She flew out of the house, Baekhyun and Sehun who had been with her following right after her. They were quite surprised by how quickly she had sensed the danger.

When Yunhee got to where the danger was, it was just within EXO's territory and Jongin was already there in wolf form, keeping the two intruders where they were. She raised her hands out in front of herself and a near invisible barrier came up around the two intruders.

"What are you doing here on our lands?" Baekhyun asked.

Yunhee slowly flew down to the ground behind Jongin and placed a hand on his back to help him calm down.

The intruders had yet to say anything, both of them frozen at the sight of Yunhee. The two immediately bowed and lowered their heads in both respect and shame. "We are terribly sorry for intruding. We.." one of them began, though he seemed to choke a bit on his words.

"We were told that one of our clan had been brought to you, but it has been several days and we have not heard back from him, nor have we seen him in over a week," the other of the two explained.

Yunhee frowned a bit and turned to both Baekhyun and Sehun who also exchanged glances with her. She moved forward a bit and pet Jongin's back. "Go get Suho, will you, Jongin?" she asked and let the wolf disappear. She looked back up at the two who were still kneeling and frowned a bit, "For safety reasons I'm keeping the barrier up. You two came in quite... aggressively after all," she said.

They waited a couple more moments before Jongin came back with Suho, both in their human forms. The latter walked forward a bit closer to the barrier and pursed his lips, "We've never asked for a vampire to come to us," Suho began. "Do you remember who had come to take him?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

The two vampires couldn't bring themselves to stand up since they felt even worse since they had been tricked and had potentially let their friend go with someone dangerous. "We don't know... He only mentioned your pack and that was about it," the first one explained.

It was quiet for a couple of moments.

The two vampires were surprised, as were the wolves, when the barrier vanished and Yunhee walked on over to the two. Before the wolves could even say anything to her, Yunhee held up a hand to shush them. She bent down in front of them and lifted both their heads without even touching them. "My name is Yunhee. No need to think of me as someone special, I've never grown up that way. What are your names?" she asked.

The two vampires were awed once again before they finally answered her. Kuanlin and Jihoon were their names. And the one who had been taken away from them was their clan member Jisung.

It was going to be a little tricky, but Yunhee had a feeling she knew how to find him. She stood back up, motioning for the two vampires to do the same before she hopped over to the wolves. "So, you're not going to like what I'm about to suggest," she began.

Suho's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but then Yunhee shushed him again.

"I can... I can figure it out, but I'll have to go with them," she continued. "But, so that I feel safe and you guys know that I'm alright, I'll have two of you come with me," she said. She turned to Baekhyun and looked at him for a moment before turning back to Suho. "Who can control their temper more between Baekhyun and Chanyeol?"

It was a bit surprising to know that Chanyeol was better at controlling his temper, but then again, Yunhee had noticed that Baekhyun was just a little more serious. Chanyeol along with Sehun came with her and the two vampires. Most creatures in this realm got along, unless they had reason to be otherwise. But of course, there were those creatures who loved to cause trouble no matter what. Yunhee had a feeling that she was going to be dealing with a slightly tougher situation.

Only once they were out of EXO's territory and they were closer to a place that had Jisung's scent still lingering about, did Yunhee make them all stop. She made them wait off to the side as she flew up to one of the largest trees and placed a hand on it. She shut her eyes and the spot on the tree began glowing green. She came back down to the group who were all rather stunned by what she had just done and let out a sigh. "He's still alive," she said and the two vampires were relieved. "But he isn't too well. They saw him put up a fight along the way. He may need blood, do you two have enough for him to take just a bit just in case?" she asked, turning to Kuanlin and Jihoon.

"Yes, of course," Jihoon answered.

Yunhee nodded and flew up before whistling as if calling someone. The other four were confused but then they saw some trees beginning to glow. "Just follow the glowing trees," she said before she began leading them down the path.

It was perhaps an hour later that they found the den which Jisung had been taken to. Even just getting near it however was a task since it smelled horrible - but even amongst the wretched smells, there was the scent of Jisung. Sehun sent a light breeze into the den and nodded, "There is one vampire..." The wolf shuddered slightly as he said the next thing, "And two goblins in there."

The queen had told Yunhee about goblins before and she knew that they weren't the most violent creatures, but they were very mischievous and deceptive creatures. "Let's go then. We'll have Jisung out of there and then... we'll have to get out of there somehow too," she said. Her wings would be enough to light the way, and she knew that the others could see well in the dark anyway. They tried to be as quiet as possible though since they didn't want to attract too much attention. So far, the goblins didn't seem to have noticed them entering the den, though it was probably because of all the wretched smells in the den that was covering their own scents.

The tunnels were very bendy and weren't the most linear or sensible choice but it made sense if they had been created by goblins. They could the sound of the indistinct mumbling from the goblins and what sounded like the pained groans of a man. When they finally got to the end of the tunnel, it opened up to a wide area. At least it didn't look as horrible as what they had imagined it to be like. The goblins seems to be somewhat dumb as well, so this wouldn't be too difficult - at least, Yunhee hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has a great New Year~ ^^


End file.
